LOST AND FOUND
by katsumi01
Summary: SherryXKio. Sherry wants to find her friend coco in order to do that she and brago battle for the true mamodo king but what if she found much more. A feeling she didn't know she has, she lost and Kio is the one that found it?
1. Thinking of you

**THINKING OF YOU**

**Kio's POV**

_The town seems quiet today there hasn't been any mamodo to attack us for awhile now. I have a bad feeling about this I hope I'm wrong. I wonder where Sherry is? Wait where did that come from. God I'm losing it._

An uncomfortable cough escape from kio's throat.

Zatch: "Kio?"

Silence...

Zatch: "Kio!"

Silence...

Zatch:"KIO"

kIO: "Huh? Did you say something zatch?"

Zatch let out a sigh

Zatch: "You've been awfully quiet late. What are thinking about?

Kio: " Nothing zatch why dont we go eat lunch"

Zatch: "Yey!"

_Have I've been in deep thought lately why cant I keep Sherry out of my mind? Wonder what's wrong with me. But her words..._

_Flashback in Kio's bedroom suddenly pops out of nowhere... Sherry's words ran through him... "This are powerful dangerous forces"_

_But zatch is not like that..._

Unknown to Kio and zatch a presence is near them and has been watching there every move and with him a mamodo... suddenly a weird smile plays across his lips...

**Sherry's Pov**

_"Coco why do have to go" sherry's voice said accompany by sobs "This is meant to be sherry" replied coco but she seems different... "why?" she ask her "Goodbye Sherry..." was the only reply she gets then suddenly she attack her the little girl with her friend attack her._

" Ahhhhhh!" Sherry bolted up in sitting position in her bed then Brago enters the room...

Brago: "Are you alright?" his tone was emotionless_ She's dreaming again it's been happening a lot lately..._

But Sherry didn't reply she didn't even seem to hear him.

_I'm thinking about the past again. No matter that wouldn't change anything because, because i promise myself that I would save her save her like she save me. "ohh coco" and in order to do that I must defeat him. The owner of the mamodo with a red book, I must defeat him, Kio I think is his name._

She suddenly sit up and get ready while Brago watching and pondering about her unusual behavior.

Sherry: "Let's go brago were leaving"

Brago: "To where?" Brago was leaning to the wall near her door.

Sherry: "It's time"

Brago: 'hn'

_Kio I think it's time to settle this_ and with that sherry and brago left the house to pay a certain gentleman with a mamodo with a red book.


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note/ Disclaimer:**

I do not own Zatch Bell, or any of it's character I only wrote this story according to how I want it to be.

The pairing is gonna be sherry and kio my two most fave character in zatch bell.

Original character are also present in this fic. I will try to update as soon as possible.


	3. The Battle Starts?

**The Battle Starts?**

**Kio's POV**

Kio arrive at his house after his exhausting lunch. Zatch keep being "overly playful" as usual so after so much "fun" he decided to go home.

Kio: "Mom, I'm home!"

He called out but no answer. _I wonder where's mom usually she is home by now?_

As he walks just few steps away from the door he suddenly notice a white envelop thinking it's from a secret admirer or something (smirking he almost ripped

the letter in half as he open it). But...

Zatch: "Lalala..." enters the door. " Hey kio who's the letter from? Is it for me? Is it from your dad?"

Kio: " sherry and brago they wanna settle this once and for all" (whisper)

Zatch: "Huh?"

_Letter: _

_Kio I hope you you still remembers me I wanna settle this. The battle for the one true mamodo king. _

_I said to you before that were the ones who's gonna beat you, right? Since I'm being generous and_

_I know that you dont want to involve anyone in our fight meet me at the vacant lot near the cave at the _

_end of the town before sunset. _

_sherry..._

Kio: "Come on zatch let go!" says while running out the door.

Zatch:" wait kio..." still confused

As expected Sherry and brago are waiting for kio and zatch at their meeting spot.

When they meet silence took over... No one dared to say a word. Both keeper of the book walk in center to acknowledge each other

for a clean fight but when they reach their destination before anyone can utter a word a light flash hitting both of them stumbling in the cave

entrance.

Zatch and Brago allerted and glances at the person who dare to intrude failling to see the rocks thats falling to the two unconscious, kio and sherry...

To be continued...

Sorry its to short its just that i dont feeling writing a long fic today (heheh) (",)


	4. In the Darkness

_There's only darkness and pain... My body feels heavy..._

Its hard to accept the facts in life

It's hard to forget, am I right?

Still I think its harder to live

to live on without regret.

_What happens when the only ones who cared for you and urge you to live vanish. They slip from your grasp... My only friend... coco..._

Experiences are stepping stone

That each lesson are meant to learn

But have you ever felt alone?

Tired, and weak, on your own?

I feel I havent found my place

because I feel that I'm lifeless

I am nothing cause I've done nothing

I feel so hurt and full of regrets.

_Can the mamodo really be more than a tool for destruction... a friend? yes, someone once told me..._

Because I hate, and cry

All I did was hurt or blame

No time to laugh or play

because...

_because what? because I wanna save her._

I did all I can just to get where I am

But where am I going and where I am?

No time for hesistation must do what I can

The battle unfolds within my hand

_But suddenly it all turns black to wake up with someone you've never expect. Here he is on top me shielding me, protecting me_

_from the rocks that supposed to fall on me. Why Kio?_


End file.
